The Treasure of Pantanula
by LostLightAngel
Summary: The infamous Jack Sparrow and his sister Catalina are reunited and go off in search of the treasure of Pantanula. As the journet progresses, tensions arise, hearts become broken, and the power of greed begins to take hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun was just setting on the beautiful island of Barbados as the Black Pearl drifted towards the shore of Speightstown. The weary pirates aboard it were grateful at the sight of land. A loud splash on the starboard side of the ship sounded as the anchor was dropped. Three rowboats were set in the water and the ship's passengers climbed into them. The air grew cold as the three boats were rowed to the shore.

When they reached the bank, a tall man with long dark hair and tan skin stepped out of the forward most boat first. His brown leather boots splashed in the salty sea and his hair swung about his face as he leaped from the boat. The man stepped ashore and with dark eyes, he looked about the land. He pulled his coat tighter around himself an d place his hat over the red bandana on his head. Gold teeth shone brightly as he grinned and looked around. Captain Jack Sparrow had finally come back home.

The crew clambered out of the boats as Captain Sparrow signaled for them to come ashore. The boats were tied together and secured to the dock.

Captain Jack waltzed into town as if he owed the place. He was headed for only one place: Sawyer's Pub. Jack walked down the noisy street and just reached the halfway point before he heard his name being called.

"oy! Jack!"

Jack turned on his heel and saw a short man with brown hair and a full beard leaning up against the wall of a shop. The man waved for Jack to come over to him.

"oh Jack, ye've come back," the man said as Jack reluctantly marched over to him.

"Aye Charlie, I have"

"How did ya get here?"

" I've my ways of getting around"

"Aye, where you be off to?"

Charlie took a drink from his flask, making Jack's eyes widen like silver dollars. Charlie saw this and said, "ah, that's where you be headin'. Would ya care for some compn'y?".

Jack nodded, and the two of them headed off to the pub, doing some catching up on the way.

_Enter Catalina..._

"Please sir, I'll be worth it, please take me for your crew,"

"Absolutely not, you know the rules. Besides, it's bad luck ta have a woman aboard,"

"oh, come off it! Everyone knows that's just a myth! I'm as good as any man on that ship. Please sir, let me aboard, you'll be glad you did,"

"now lass, I've told ya, no means no. Go on and find some nice gent who'll make ya happy, and settle down. The ocean is no place for a young lady such as yerself,".

And with that, the first-mate climbed aboard the ship and signaled to the captain that all was ready. Catalina stood at the edge of the dock and watched as the ship sailed away.

Catalina turned and walked back towards town.

"bloody hell," she cursed as she passed the other ships being loaded and unloaded. "I'll never find work, and that was the last ship headed for Tortuga. I need to leave here. Sooner or later someone is bound to find the treasure. _My _treasure,"

The daylight was fading, and a cool breeze blew across Catalina's face as she smelled the salty air. She needed to go somewhere to think. She couldn't stay out all night again like last night. Where could she go and not get turned away? What better place than Sawyer's Pub? She grinned at the thought of a nice drink. Decided, Catalina made her way through town to Sawyer's.

Catalina went over to the counter and waved at Sawyer, who responded with a nod and got her a drink.

"Catalina, good to see you. How's everything working out? Still having trouble getting work?"

"Yes, well, it's harder for a woman I suppose. Thank you," she said as he gave her the mug. Sawyer nodded and Catalina went over to an empty table.

She sat down and stretched out in the chair, thoughts running through her mind. When would he ever come to find her?

_Enter Jack..._

When Jack and Charlie had reached the pub, the sun had fully set, but the night was just beginning. Jack pushed open the door to be welcomed by a noisy room full of people enjoying themselves. An orange glow was cast about the room from the many burning candles.

Jack went over to the counter to where Sawyer was wiping mugs clean.

"oh hallo there Jack. It has been quite a while. What'll you have? The usual?"

"certainly,"

Jack hopped up on a barstool while Sawyer got him his drink. Charlie came and sat next to Jack, looking at the cut on the palm of his friend's hand. Sawyer set a mug down in front of jack and returned to work. Jack sniffed his glass and peered inside to see the familiar amber color of rum.

"Finest drink in town," said Charlie as Jack took a swig of his drink.

"ya know Jack, in all the years I've known you, ya only came back here once. And I think I know what it is yer here for," said Charlie.

"Is that so?" said Jack, taking another mouthful of "the usual".

"yer here looking for her aren't ya?"

Jack lowered his eyes to the counter and swallowed his drink before answering.

"Charlie, I am here, simply to get the supplies that my crew and I need, savvy? Did you ever think that I could be doing just that?"

"aye Jack, aye," Charlie said, and moved off to sit with a few old friends.

Jack surveyed the room and someone caught his eye. A young woman leaned back in a chair with her feet on the table. Her hat was tilted to the side and her long wavy hair was as dark as her eyes. The woman noticed Jack staring at her and nodded her head toward the chair across from her. Jack picked up his mug and sauntered his way over to her.

Jack sat in the chair opposite the woman as she leaned forward and put her feet on the floor. They both looked at each other, staring into the pair of dark brown eyes opposite them. They remained silent for a while, each grinning as if they had a secret. At last the woman spoke.

"well, well, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again," said the woman, keeping her eyes on Jack.

"yes, well, here I am love," said Jack, letting his grin fade a little.

"and how is my charming big brother?" said the woman, folding her arms again.

" you know me Catalina, a pirate's life is hard, but I'm alright. I should ask you the same question," Said Jack, taking another drink from his mug.

"I'm just trying to find a way out of here," said Catalina.

"Ah, I see. Well I could help you out, but there must be profit in it for me," said Jack, smoothing his mustache.

"Alright Jack, what do you want _this_ time?" said Catalina, leaning forward again.

"I'll take you aboard my ship, and you lead me to the location of the lovely treasure you've known about all these years, savvy?"

"that's a fine proposition, but I'm sure you intend on keeping the treasure all to yourself, hmm?" said Catalina, annoyed at Jack's greed.

"no, well, we'll share the spoils you see. 80-20,"

"50-50"

"70-30"

"60-40 Jack. You get that or nothing at all," said Catalina grinning.

Jack considered this before answering, "Alright, we have an accord,"

"very well. Although, I must tell you I did know you'd ask me this sooner or later," said Catalina.

"yes, well, better sooner than later eh?" said Jack. "you meet me tomorrow afternoon at the blacksmith's, and we'll be on our way,"

" okay Jack, I'll be there," Catalina said.

"now," said Jack, finishing his drink and standing up, "I must take my leave. It has been a _pleasure_ this little chat. Catalina," Jack took a little bow, "until next time,".

Jack went over to Charlie who was still drinking with his mates.

"HEY! Jack, good ta seeeeeeya. How's 'bout anuther one?" said Charlie, who was clearly very drunk.

"oh, no Charlie pal, I think you've had enough for the both of us," said Jack. "I'll see you later Charlie,"

"G'bye Jack," Charlie said.

Jack gave one final wave to his sister and walked out of the pub.

Jack made his way back to the Pearl, grinning to himself. He'll finally get what he's been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Catalina opened her eyes and gazed up at the barn roof she had spent the night in. She sat up and brushed the straw from her clothes and went to the window. She leaned out and took in a breath of morning air as the sun warmed her face. Catalina climbed down from the loft and went outside. Breakfast and provisions were the first things she needed to get this morning, so Catalina went off to the market.

The marketplace was in the center of Speightstown and was full of merchants of every kind. Catalina walked past carts with fruit, vegetables, and bread neatly arranged on them. A sweet aroma of maple syrup filled her nose as she passed Martha Lee's bakery.

Catalina bought some food, packed an extra pair of clothes and marched off to the blacksmith's to meet jack.

_Enter Jack..._

"Aye Cap'n we loaded the cargo and are ready to go,"

"Now I must tell you all something," said Jack Sparrow, "so listen closely,"

The crew gathered in close to their captain.

"I'm taking on a new crew member. Her name is Catalina and…" Jack paused here and considered if he should tell them she was his sister or not. "She's my sister. I don't want to be hearing any complaining about having a woman aboard, and if any of you try too _woo_ my sister, well you'll have me to answer to, savvy?".

A few nods of the head and murmurs of "aye Cap'n" satisfied Jack, and he turned and pranced back into Speightstown to meet Catalina.

_Enter Catalina..._

Catalina arrived at the blacksmiths and searched for Jack. _He must be running late_, she thought. A couple minutes passed by, and Jack wasn't there. It was already a quarter past noon. When she looked around again and didn't see him, panic rose in her chest. _What if he left without me? But jack wouldn't do that, he'd want the treasure. Well then where is he?_

Catalina heard a whistle and turned to see Jack leaning against a wall. He grinned and Catalina calmly went over to him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," she said to him.

"Me? No, I was here, just inside Fredrick's for a bit, waiting for you,"

"oh, well, I'm here now, so what's the plan?"

"I suppose we just go out and look for that treasure, eh?" Jack said.

"Yes, and you agreed to take me to Tortuga ,"

"That I did. Now, we must be on our way," said Jack and he began to walk back to the pearl.

"JAAAAAACK!"

Jack stopped and turned to see Charlie running towards him, arms flailing.

"Wait Jack!" he yelled and he finally caught up with them. He was holding an old envelope in his right hand. "Jack, thank goodness. I was hoping I would catch you before you left," he said puffing, catching his breath.

"How may I be of assistance Charlie?" Jack said.

"Will you do me a favor and give this to my brother? I was goin' ta mail it, but never got around to doin' it," Charlie asked hopefully.

Jack took the letter from Charlie and looked over it. _Joshamee Gibbs _was written on it, and Jack grinned.

"Aye Charlie, I'll help you out mate," said Jack, tucking the envelope into his coat pocket. He shook Charlie's hand saying, "I'll be seeing you,"

"Thankee Jack. Smooth sailing to you," Charlie said smiling. He nodded to Catalina, turned and then left.

"Who's Joshamee Gibbs?" Catalina asked as they began to walk towards the Pearl.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs is an old friend of mine. He helped me go after the Pearl a while back. He's a good man, a good pirate," said Jack brushing a loose braid back from his face.

"I see," said Catalina, unsure of what to talk about.

"How's uncle Tom?" Jack asked smiling.

Jack and Catalina's uncle Tom was the only family they had. He raised them after their parents died and taught them everything they needed to know, even sword fighting.

"He died, Jack, a few months ago, I'm sorry," Catalina said. It pained her to tell Jack of this and she just stared at her boots as they walked.

There was a long silence before Jack answered in a dry voice, "What happened?"

"Well, you know, he got old and I guess his heart couldn't take it anymore. And then when you left. .." Catalina stopped here because she felt she didn't need to go on.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Pearl. Catalina and Jack crossed the stone bridge leading to the dock, at which the Black pearl was anchored.

Jack walked amongst the crew and introduced each of them.

"Here's Cotton, Magillacutty, brothers Luke and Ronald cook, and good 'ol mister Thompson. You'll get to know the others once we set sail, they're somewhere about the ship,"

Catalina nodded and followed Jack up the ramp onto the ship. It might've been her beauty or simply the fact that the sailors hadn't seen a woman in a while, but when she stepped aboard, every man stopped what they were doing to look at her as she followed Jack. Jack noticed this and he loudly cleared his throat, and the men went back to work.

"Now our crew cabins are nearly full, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep amongst the men, so, being my sister, I feel it is my duty to give you the spare cabin," said Jack amusingly, as the two of them went down below deck.

"Well gee Jack, how can I thank you?" said Catalina sarcastically.

"That'll come in due time," said Jack.

They walked down a dark corridor and Jack opened a door on his left. He held the door open for Catalina.

"After you," he said, and she walked past him.

The room was dimly lit by a few lanterns and smelled of damp wood. In one corner was a table with some books on it. On the opposite side of the room, there was a four-poster bed with maroon sheets and curtains. There was one small window that looked out about six feet above the water.

"It's not much, but it's home," Jack said, slipping into the room.

"It's great Jack, really, it is," said Catalina reassuringly.

"Well, you can leave your things here for now and we'll go up and set course," Jack said.

Catalina dropped her duffel on the floor and she and Jack walked down the corridor once again, and climbed the stairs leading to the main deck.

"Alright mates! Listen up, we're setting a new course, but we're still headin' for Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said to his crew, who'd all come aboard.

"Where we be headed Cap'n?" asked Mr. Magillacutty.

"Well gents, I'm giving you an early Christmas present," Jack said.

"Hoorah!" yelled the crew.

"Mr. Thompson, may I have a word with you?" said Jack.

Mr. Thompson, a tall, young man with dark brown hair and muscular torso confidently strolled over to Jack. Catalina caught his eye and he flashed her a strong grin.

"Aye Cap'n" Mr. Thompson said, in a warm voice. His voice was deep and strong, but in a way calming.

"You and I must speak with Catalina to set course," Jack said.

"Aye,. Catalina, pleasure to meet you. I'm Louis Thompson," he gently kissed her hand and Catalina blushed.

"Come, come, we don't have all day," said Jack, leading the way to his quarters.

"Ladies first," said Louis.

Catalina hurried past him and followed jack to his cabin. They went in a room and Jack closed the door behind them. Jack lit a few candles as Catalina's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Now," said Jack, sitting in a chair behind the table, "where are we headed Catalina?"

It's an island called Pantanula. It's quite small, about 4 days south of here," she said. Catalina could feel her face growing warm with Louis' gaze upon her.

"uh, Cap'n, why exactly are we going to this island?" asked Louis.

Jack and Catalina exchanged glances and Jack said, "well, for treasure of course,"

Louis nodded and a grin slowly spread across Jack's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of the ship with his sister sitting on a wooden crate behind him. Jack checked his compass, made sure they were headed south, then returned it to his belt. Catalina shuffled her boots and gave a long sigh. Jack turned to look at her.

"What's the problem?" he asked, hand still on the wheel.

"oh nothing, just bored is all," she said putting her head in her hands.

"I see. You could play a bit of poker with the men below deck," Jack suggested.

"I don't know, they all seem so strange" she said, getting up and going to the side of the ship. "Especially your Mr. Thompson friend,"

"I did notice he seemed a bit……peculiar this afternoon, but then again, he has always been one to surprise you," Jack said going over to her.

"Jack, I didn't think you'd ever come back home. It really is good to see you. You look so much older and stronger than before," Catalina said smiling at him.

"I just wish I could've come back sooner, to see uncle Tom again. But things just got turned around too much, and took longer than I expected," Jack said.

Jack stared out across the ocean, watching each wave roll by. The water was a beautiful Caribbean blue that glinted in the sunlight. A gentle wind blew and Jack turned his face towards the breeze. He took in a deep breath of salty air and smiled. It were the moments like these in which Jack loved to be a captain, free to go wherever he pleased. Jack thought to himself, once again, _the Black Pearl really is freedom._

A few hours passed as Jack and Catalina reminisced their childhood together.

"Marlon, go and tell mister Thompson to take the wheel, I must retire for a little catnap,"

"Aye Cap'n," said Marlon. He skipped down the stairs to go get Louis Thompson.

"I shall see you later Catalina," said Jack to his sister.

"Sweet dreams Jack," she said.

Jack turned and went to his cabin. As soon as the door had shut behind Jack, Louis Thompson appeared from below deck. Catalina adjusted herself on the crate she was sitting on. Louis came over to her and grinned.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"I don't mind," said Catalina.

"So what do you think of the Pearl?" he asked sitting on the crate next to her.

"It's everything I've heard about and more. I think it's brilliant," said Catalina, relaxing a little.

"yes yes. Jack wasn't lying when he said the Pearl was a beauty. You're rather striking yourself," said Louis, smiling.

Catalina blushed and smiling said, "Now mister Thompson, you mustn't flatter me so,".

Catalina was surprised at how ladylike her voice had become. She hadn't recalled speaking like that since she was a child, when proper etiquette would be useful finding a husband later in life.

"oh and why not. The other men are too prideful to talk to any woman aboard a ship because they believe you are bad luck,". Catalina scoffed at this and smiling, Louis continued, "I however think you are very interesting,". He moved a little closer to Catalina.

She had nothing to say. She was too tense and too nervous.

Louis raised his hand up to Catalina's face and touched her cheek. Catalina looked at him with curious eyes and swallowed.

Louis traced his thumb around Catalina's lips, making her part them and close her eyes. Louis leaned in and kissed Catalina softly.

Catalina pulled back and froze as she saw Jack's cabin door opening. She got up and went over to the side of the ship, and Louis went to the wheel.

Jack staggered out, squinting at the sunlight.

"I can't sleep on such a beautiful day. Maybe later," Jack said to himself.

Jack greeted Louis and Louis nervously wove back at him.

"So, what've I missed?" he asked, glancing from Louis to Catalina, and back to Louis.

"Oh, nothing much," said Louis, exchanging glances with Catalina.

"Mr. Thompson and I were just talking about how wonderful the ship is, Jack," said Catalina, coming over to them.

"Aye, that's why she's called the Pearl," Jack said. He went over and sort of caressed the wheel, in the same way he had when he'd gotten the ship back from Barbossa. Jack noticed Catalina and Louis looking at him with puzzled expressions, and he grinned and leaned on the side rail.

"Alright then. We are near 3 days away from Pantanula. What say you to some dinner?" said Jack to Catalina.

"I could use a bite to eat," she said following Jack. Catalina side glanced at Louis and walked past him.

"Young Mr. Thompson, shall you join us as well?" Jack asked Louis.

"Oh, no, you go on without me. I've got to keep the lads below away from the liquor cabinet," Louis said smiling and nodding to the floorboards.

"Alright then. See you in a bit," said Jack, starting to move to his cabin again.

"Goodnight Mr. Thompson," said Catalina, following Jack to his cabin. As much as she wanted to get away from Louis, a part of her wanted to stay and discover more about him, perhaps feel the gentle brush of soft lips against hers once again.

_Enter Louis..._

Louis skipped down the steps to the hold as soon as Jack and Catalina were out of sight. He pushed open the door to the men's cabins to be welcomed by a noisy bunch in the middle of a card game.

"no cheating, Mullroy!"

"I'm not cheatin' Magillacutty! You think I'd quit the British navy to come here and cheat at a little game of poker?"

"Well actually--" Magillacutty stopped to notice that Louis was back.

"How ya doin' mates?" Louis asked.

"RAAAAWK! PITCHED IN THE BRIG!" squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"oh so it's that bad, eh?" Louis laughed and came to sit by the men at the table.

"no, I've just caught Mullroy cheatin' here at poker!" complained Magillacutty. Mr. Magillacutty was a very stubborn old man with a peg leg. His wife had died a few years back and his three sons were all grown and off across the ocean like him.

"okay, okay, I admit I was cheatin', but at least we're not playin' for keeps right?" said Mullroy. He still had a bit of the British accent but he hid it well.

"no, we _are_ playing keepsies, so, you loose, I win," said Magillacutty, snatching the few shillings off the table, leaving Mullroy silent and gaping at the table.

"That's quite a shame Mullroy, I guess that's what you get for cheatin' eh?" said Louis.

Mullroy frowned and leaned his head on his hand and sighed, "yes I suppose so".

"hey Louis, did you get another look of that Catalina? Woohoo, now she's a beauty," said Luke.

"yes she's lovely," said Louis, replaying the day's events with Catalina in his head. He thought of her deep brown eyes, staring at him as he moved to kiss her, and the way her lips felt against his own.

"Louis……Louis……..hello, Louis!"

"What? Oh sorry mates," Louis said, shaking his daydream out of his head.

"Are you all right there mate?" asked Magillacutty

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just a bit….hungry is all. Come on gents, let's have something to eat, and then I'll show you how you _really_ play cards,".

_Enter Catalina..._

"That was an excellent dinner," said Jack, slouching back in his chair.

"yes, Jack, it was very good," Catalina said taking another sip of her wine.

Jack took a swig of rum from the tall bottle that rested on the edge of the table, and set it back down.

Catalina stared at the candle in front of her, watching the orange flame dance. Why had Louis kissed her? He barely knew who she was. _He's so wonderful_, she thought.

"well I think I'll turn in for bed now, Jack," Catalina said standing up.

Jack nodded and stood, holding the rum bottle. "g'night love," he said .

"goodnight Jack," Catalina said smiling.

When Catalina left Jack's cabin, she walked about the deck for awhile, breathing deeply the fresh air. Catalina took off her coat and set it on the railing. She leaned out over the side of the ship and looked at the gentle water below. Half an hour or so passed before Catalina righted herself and then shuffled back to her cabin. She opened the door and entered the dark room. The only source of light was the moon shining in through the 6 paned window. Catalina took off her clothes and put on a white nightgown with no sleeves. She'd be okay, no one would see her like this. Just like Louis said, the men were too prideful to talk to the "bad luck" aboard the Pearl. Catalina smiled at the thought of him.

_Enter Louis..._

"Gents I think I'll take a walk on the deck, so I'll see you later," Louis got up and left to go up on deck. The other men were too into their card game to notice his departure.

Louis walked around the deck, waving to Ronald up in the crow's nest. He leaned against the rail and thought about Catalina once again. He turned and rested his hand on the railing beside him. His fingers brushed against something soft, like suede. He looked and his hand was resting on a blue coat. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, recognizing it as Catalina's.

Louis went down the stairs leading to Catalina's cabin. He stopped in front of her door, catching his breath, and calming himself. He raised his hand and gently knocked on the door.

_Enter Catalina..._

Catalina jumped at the sound of someone at the door. She lit a lantern and went to answer the door. Catalina slowly opened it to see Louis standing in front of her.

"Mr. Thompson, hello," Catalina said, looking at her coat in his hands.

"Good evening. I um, I found this up on deck and figured you might need it," said Louis, holding out the blue garment.

"thank you, Mr. Thompson," she said

"Louis," he said grinning

"Louis," she repeated looking at his face and smiling.

"Listen, Catalina, I uh, I'm sorry about earlier, I really shouldn't have--"

"no, it's okay, it was just spur of the moment is all," she said. "would you like to come in?"

"Louis nodded and Catalina stepped aside to let him pass.

When he was inside, she closed the door, and went over to the table.

"Please sit," she said, gesturing to a chair tucked under the small table.

Louis sat down, watching Catalina. She went to a desk, opened a drawer and brought out a candle and placed it in the center of the table. She leaned over and lit the candle, making her nightgown slip dangerously low from her chest. Louis quickly blinked, and Catalina sat down across from him and sighed.

"I'm sorry to come so late, I didn't think you'd be sleeping,"

"oh, me? Sleep? No, I wear this all the time," she said, plucking part of her nightgown. Louis looked embarrassed and Catalina said, "It's no problem, I was hoping I'd see you again soon anyways,". She looked at him with her dark brown eyes and smiled.

"really? Same for me," Louis said, grinning.

Catalina smiled, continuing her gaze upon him. The few candles lit in the room, gave his skin, a bronzy hue, softening his facial features. Her eyes slowly trailed over his jaw line, coming to find his lips, slightly parted. His hair, was pulled back into a ponytail, resting at the back of his neck. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, looking at his collarbone and neck.

"listen Catalina, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to, well of course I meant to, but, I didn't want you to feel, well, that is, I……I need to stop talking," Louis laughed nervously, and Catalina smiled again.

"It was okay, really," Catalina said reassuringly.

Louis nodded and took in Catalina's features. Her hair was up, and a few strands fell about her neck, which a gold chain was wrapped around. Her eyes appeared closed as she looked at the candle in front of her. Louis's eyes fell upon Catalina's hand, resting on the table. He reached his arm out and took it in his own. She looked up at him, but didn't pull away. Louis smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He stood and let go of her and said, "well, I should be going now,"

"are you sure? You can stay a bit longer," Catalina said, rushing over to him as he stood at the door.

"no, no. this evening has been wonderful, nothing could make it better,"

"there's one way," Catalina said. She reached up and grabbed his chin. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. She pulled back and opened her eyes. Louis was standing with his eyes closed still, caught in the moment.

Louis opened his eyes and swallowed, looking at Catalina. He sighed and held her hand.

"goodnight Catalina," he said.

"good night Louis," she said smiling up at him.

He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. Louis took one last look at Catalina and then turned and left. Catalina closed the door behind him and leaned up against the wall. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, smiling uncontrollably. She blew out the few candles that were lit and crawled into bed. She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. The slow, rocking motion of the ship made Catalina fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
